


Baby, I love you

by wahtah



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/pseuds/wahtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by hisfallencastiel on tumblr: What about human!impala flirting with Dean and Cas getting jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I love you

Sam was woken up from the hold of a fairly decent dream by the sound of Dean’s shout of surprise. He immediately reached for the knife that was a permanent presence under his pillow, and slipped out of his room and towards the source of the noise. After the initial shout, Dean had gotten pretty quiet, which only served to heighten Sam’s worry. He checked down the main hallway of the bunker, the knife raised at ready. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder, and turned in alarm.

"Apologies, Sam. I did not mean to startle you."

Of course it was Cas. Sam sighed in relief as he took in the sight of the former Angel of the Lord. His hair, which looked like the extreme version of a bed-head wasn’t anything new. But despite the fact that Cas had been human for over three months now, Sam didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing him in a pair of sweatpants and Dean’s old AC/DC shirt, rather than his trademark suit and trenchcoat combo.

"No worries Cas. I’m assuming you got woken up by Dean too?"

Cas nodded, and gestured for Sam to lead the way. The two of them quickly made their way into the main room of the bunker, but there was no Dean in sight. Wordlessly, they split away from each other, heading in opposite directions and doing a full circle of the room before meeting up again in front of the door leading into the kitchen.

"Dean?" Cas’s gravely voice called out into the silence.

"Mmmph!" Dean’s voice called back from the kitchen.

Sam and Cas cast a fleeting glance at each other, before bursting through the door in ready positions for a fight. But the sight that met them brought them both to a complete standstill. 

Dean was pushed up, his back flush against the refrigerator by a beautiful woman and their lips were locked together. Dean had a look of utter surprise on his face, and when his eyes flew up to see Sam and Cas they widened even further. He quickly pushed the woman away from him, holding her at arms length.

"Stop! Stop—Cas, this—this isn’t what it looks like, I swear!"

Cas’s face was seemingly blank of any emotion, but Sam knew him well enough to notice the hurt and jealousy simmering in his eyes. “Is that so, Dean Winchester? Please, tell me what this is then.”

"This is my Baby!"

If Dean had thought that this explanation was supposed to help calm the situation down any, he miscalculated greatly. A frown worked its way into Cas’ expression, and he spun around and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

"Wait! Cas!" Dean shouted, as he tried to extricate himself from the embrace of the unknown woman.

"Wow, Dean. I can’t believe this." Sam said, a flash of dissapointment crossing his face. "I thought you and Cas were making this thing work—and now you bring another woman home? How could you?"

"No! Oh my God. Sammy—you don’t understand—this is baby! Like The Impala? My CAR?!"

"Oh come on Dean—I think I’m a bit more than just your car. I know you better than anyone else!" Baby said, planting another kiss on Dean’s cheek.

Sam stared at the woman—who was apparently a car—in astonishment. She was an incredibly attractive woman, wearing a well-fitting pair of jeans, a simple black t-shirt and a leather jacket on top. Her dark-brown hair fell in curls around her face, framing her ebony skin quite nicely. She was still clinging to Dean’s arm and staring up at him with an expression of pure adoration.

Dean, in contrast was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the entire situation. He looked torn between running after Cas, and trying to explain himself to Sammy and trying to understand exactly how his car had turned into a love-struck woman.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Sam said, still trying to wrap his mind around the wierdness of the whole situation. Why was it that this stuff always happened to them?

"I have no clue—I woke up early to make Cas breakfast, and when I came into the kitchen, she was already in here. She said that she was Baby—"

"And you just believed her?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"No! I tested her alright! Salt, holy water, silver, iron—the whole she-bang. Besides, the bunker’s wards are pretty much fool-proof, so if she’d been anything dangerous, I think we’d have known!" Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation. He finally managed to pry Baby’s fingers off him, and walked around the kitchen island to put some space between them. The Impala pouted at him, but otherwise kept to herself.

"Anyway, she was just explaining that suddenly she found herself in the garage in human form—no idea how she got that way, and then she jumped me—!"

"Oh, please!" Baby said, rolling her eyes. "I was the first girl you fell in love with Dean—you can’t be so surprised that I love you back! I’ve always cared for you however I could, and now that I’m human, we could be a kick-ass couple!"

"What?!" Dean sputtered, staring in shock. "I can’t—I’m with—I’m so sorry Baby. I love you, I really do. You’re the best car anyone could ask for, but I could never be a part of a couple that isn’t me and Cas. I-I-uh, I love him and—"

The rest of Dean’s fumbling speech was cut-off by a sharp gasp. Dean whipped his head around to meet Cas’ gaze.

"Cas—I—what—"

"You love me?" Cas whispered.

A light blush made its way onto Dean’s cheeks, making his freckles stand out more than usual. “I-uh, yeah. Yeah, Cas. I love you.”

Sam almost believed that Cas had his wings back, he was in front of Dean so fast, his lips firmly pressed against the hunter’s. Dean’s arms came around him, pulling Cas as close to him as possible. The two of them locked together, for long enough that both Sam and Baby looked at each other uncomfortably, and Sam cleared his throat loudly to call attention to the fact that the two love-birds had an audience.

Cas finally pulled away from Dean, a small smile making its way onto his reddened lips.

"I love you too, Dean."

A grin broke out on Dean’s face, as he pressed his forehead against Cas and bringing their lips together once again.

Cas pulled away slightly, and turned solemnly toward Baby. “I am so very sorry that your heart has been broken. I would hope you know that you have always held an important place in Dean Winchester’s heart and I thank you for all that you have done for him.”

Baby smiled mischeviously at Cas, “Ah, you’ve done pretty well for the Winchester boys as well, angel. And if there’s anyone that I’m gonna lose Dean to, it has to be you.”

"Baby—I’m sorry, I—"

"Ah, can it Dean-o! No chick flick moments, right? Besides, I know you still love me."

"I do!"

"Alright then, let’s figure out how we’re gonna change me back, huh? Otherwise this is gonna be aw-kward…"

A naughty glint came into Baby’s eye, and she said, “…Or you know, we could always go for a threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a Dean/Cas prompt at my [tumblr](http://novicecas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
